La Cour Du Monde Des Gemmes
by Palourde
Summary: Homeworld vu par des gemmes venant de ce monde. - Série de one-shots avec des Ocs ou des personnages de la série, comme personnages principales.
1. Jade, la guerrière sérieuse

Bonjour,

Je vous présente "La Cour Du Monde Des Gemmes", qui représente une façon de voir comment c'est dans le monde des gemmes, mais avec des ocs, ou d'autres personnages.

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rebecca Sugar.

Des Ocs seront présentes, et seront de ma création, qui plus est, seront les personnages principales des One-shots.

Merci pour votre lecture.

* * *

Jade se bat tous les jours.

Jade se bat quand le soleil est haut.

Jade se bat quand les lunes sont hautes.

Jade se bat pour les Diamants.

Jade se bat pour la colonie.

Jade se bat contre les rebelles.

Jade se bat contre les méchants.

Jade se bat contre le temps.

Jade se bat tout le temps.

Sauf que là, Jade a un problème.

Jade se fait chier.

Jade se bat alors contre l'ennui.

Donc, Jade va chercher des problèmes, des solutions avec de l'action.

Sauf qu'il ne se passe rien.

Et, Jade se fait encore chier.

Jade ne trouve ni problème, ni action.

Jade est une guerrière.

Jade est une gemme de grande taille et avec une musculature voyante, ressemblant un peu à celle des Jaspes, avec l'uniforme vert et les cheveux courts.

Jade a une peau verte très claire, ses yeux sont verts, ses cheveux sont verts foncés, sa gemme se trouve au-dessus de son oeil gauche et a une forme carrée.

Jade possède une hache comme arme.

Jade n'aime pas quand il n'y a pas d'action.

Jade n'écoute que les ordres.

Jade n'a pas d'ordre aujourd'hui.

…..

Jade a entendu un murmure.

Jade s'arrête et se retourne.

Jade ne voit personne.

…..

Jade l'entend encore, mais ne voit rien qui puisse faire se bruit à part des murs jaunes.

Jade sent quelque chose tirer sur son vêtement.

Jade descend son regard et voit une forme.

Jade pense que se doit être une gemme.

Quoi ? tonne la voix de Jade.

Jade voit la gemme sursauter et lâcher son uniforme.

Jade remarque que la gemme est habillé d'une robe blanche longue évasée avec des manches, un losange tous aussi blanc se voit sur son poitrail grâce aux coutures qui sont grises.

Je cherche la-la salle de-de-de Di-di-amant Jaune. Murmure la gemme. Pou-pourriez v-vous m'y co-conduire-

Jade t'entends pas. la coupe Jade. Parle plus fort.

Jade regarde la gemme qui est elle aussi en blanc. Ses yeux sont blancs, sa peau et ses cheveux qui tombe jusqu'à la moitié de son dos sont tout aussi blanc.

Jade commence a avoir mal aux yeux.

Jade plisse les yeux, et note que son interlocutrice ravale sa salive et tremble.

JE VOUS PRIE DE M'EXCUSER ! Hurle la gemme. JE VOUS DEMANDE DE M'INDIQUER OU SE TROUVE LES APPARTEMENTS DE DIAMANT JAUNE !

Jade commence aussi à avoir mal aux oreilles.

Là-bas, pointe Jade du doigt la porte immense des appartements de Diamant Jaune.

Jade regarde la gemme se retourner pour voir la direction qu'elle pointe. La gemme tourne la tête vers Jade.

MERCI ! crie une dernière fois la gemme avant de se diriger vers sa destination.

Jade va reprendre son chemin mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Jade remarque que son ancienne interlocutrice se retourne pour revenir vers elle.

Jade se demande bien ce que la gemme veut.

J-je m'excuse po-pour mon com-compo-portement, s'excuse la gemme, m-merci de m'avoir in-indiquer la-la di-di-direction. On-on me no-nomme Phé-phénacite. Phénacite. En-enchanté.

Jade regarde la gemme, Phénacite, qui semble attendre quelque chose.

Jade.

Jade dis simplement ça, et ça semble suffire à la gemme.

Jade observe la phénacite repartir en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Jade retourne alors à son occupation première, qui est chasser l'ennuie.

Puis Jade pense qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas si ennuyant.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Voici le premier, d'une petite série de One-shot sur des gemmes qui vivent dans le Monde des Gemmes.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires.

A la prochaine.


	2. Pietersite, la guerrière timbrée

Bonjour,

Je vous présente le deuxième One-Shot de cette série.

Je remercie Lovalya pour son commentaire.

J'enverrais un message à ceux qui commente pour les remercier, pour ceux n'aillant pas de compte lié à je leur répondrais ici même.

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rebecca Sugar.

Les Ocs m'appartiennent.

Merci pour votre lecture.

* * *

Moi, la plus énergique et la mieux foutue de toutes les gemmes de Homeworld, je me nomme moi-même, PIETERSITE, va faire la chose la plus grandiose qu'aucune gemme ne serait capable de faire.

Pied sur la table, poing en l'air, je clame haut et fort ma supériorité au monde.

Les gemmes qui se trouvent autour de moi me regarde salement. Pff, elles sont juste jalouses de ma beauté.

Mais mon sourire ne se décolle pas de mon visage, je me vais prendre mon courage en mains et voir celle qui compte le plus dans mon estime.

Je nomme : Diamant Jaune.

Aucune gemme de mon entourage et encore moins dans mes semblables ne seraient capable de faire une chose pareille. Alors je vais le faire.

En me baladant, je trouve que je ne me suis pas assez regardée aujourd'hui, donc je m'arrête pour essayer de faire une retouche sur moi même.

De mon magnifique corps, sur lequel il n'y a ni relief, ni montagne ou autre qui se font remarquer. Mon corps somptueux qui ressemble à une planche, sans forme pour le gâcher, et pour compléter la description de mon corps, mon incroyable uniforme orange aux bords jaunes. avec un losange du même jaune. Ma peau, sublime, est rouge mais du coté gauche de moi même, l'autre cote lui été bleu. Une diagonale sépare mes deux couleurs, allant du haut gauche de mon front jusqu'en bas de ma fesse droite.

Mes yeux aussi étincelants que deux soleils, vont de pair avec ma chevelure épaisse. Mes cheveux oranges sont longs du coté droit et complètement rasé du coté gauche. Mon style de coupe est aussi barré que mes couleurs séparées. La diagonale se trouve elle du coté droit, partant au-dessus de mon sourcil, jusqu'au début de ma colonne vertébrale, début du cou. Ce qui veut dire que le rasé se trouve du coté gauche et mes longs cheveux se trouvent du coté droit. Difficile à assimiler mais plutot pas mal.

Sinon taille, je suis entre les saphirs et les jaspes.

Grande et fine, avec un corps aussi plat qu'un mur, que de qualités...

Bon arrêtons de parler de mon corps ou je vais finir par rougir.

Donc revenons à nos gemmes.

Je continue de marcher, pour ne pas dire sautiller, jusqu'au bureau de ma chèèèèère Diamant.

Je me tiens droite comme un poteau et toque aux grandes portes jaunes de ma chèèèèèère supérieure.

Un panneau montrant la servante de Diamant Jaune apparaît, je nomme :

PERLE JAUNE ! je crie dans le panneau où se trouve celle ci, qui semble grimacée.

Un grand sourire traverse tranquillement mon visage allant jusqu'à mes oreilles, tandis que la perle grimace encore plus.

Ne crie pas dans le communicateur, gemme, me refroidit la voix de Perle Jaune.

Ou me réchauffe.

A peine ai-je entendu sa voix que j'étouffe mon cri presque de joie, laissant juste comme un étouffement de plaisir pour l'autre parti.

Je souhaiterais parler à Diamant Jaune immédiatement, s'il te plait !

...Elle est en réunion. Elle n'a pas le temps de parler avec une gemme comme toi, m'apprend la perle.

Elle sera libre quand ? je la questionne en avançant mon visage sur le panneau.

La perle recule instinctivement, surprise ou dégouter. Tout dépend du point de vu.

Je ne te le dirais pas.

Je fais une moue. Puis mon visage s'illumine et je prend une grande inspiration.

ELLE. SERA. LIBRE. QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND ? j'hurle joyeusement dans le combiner.

La perle est secouée comme si elle avait entendu l'alarme de Homeworld. Un bruit se fait entendre derrière elle.

Eteinds moi ça, perle.

Oui, Mon Diamant.

Et la communication s'arrete.

Déjà ? Pff, j'ai rien pu lui dire moi.

Je retourne alors dans mes pas pour aller aux portails. Pour la peine je vais faire un tour et essayer de voir avec qui je pourrais parler de moooon magnifique plan qui vient de finir à l'eau.

Je vais en direction à la salle des portails tout en pensant… à rien tiens, je vais faire ça.

C'est vraiment bizarre, en fait si je vais penser, ça fait un bout de temps que la Grande Autorité des Diamants existe et y a toujours rien qui s'y passe, bon à part une guerre ou deux, mais c'est tout. Moi je veux de l'action ! De l'action !

DE L'ACTION, BORDEL ! je crie.

Beaucoup de gemmes me regardent mais j'en ai rien à faire. Je boude. Ou pas.

C'est vrai quoi, je suis une guerrière moi. Et ce qu'il faut à une guerrière, c'est quoi ? C'est. De. L'actiooooon !

Et en plus je fais partie du commandement de Diamant Jaune, donc du parti militaire du monde des gemmes. Alors pourquoi je m'ennuie, et puis cette réunion… C'est quoi ?

Ça parlera peut être de marche administrative ou alors peut être de… d'une première guerre ? Ouais peut être…

J'aperçois une silhouette familière près de la salle.

Et je fais une réaction tout à fait normale. Je lui saute dessus.

Ouargleu ! Me répont-elle élégamment.

Hey Charoïte ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? je lui demande.

Éloigne toi d'abord ! m'ordonne-t-elle.

Mais j'ai besoin d'un caliin moi ! je me plains à elle.

Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! dégage !

Accompagnée de son amour débordant, j'exécute ce qu'elle dit.

J'ai besoin de toi, vaillante guerrière de mon coeur ! je lui supplie, main sur le coeur, l'autre vers elle, et genou à terre.

Elle lève un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine modeste. Rien que de la voir rend mon coeur fou de joie.

Cette gemme est une amie que j'ai rencontré lors de l'attribution des postes. On était en tête de liste de nos gemmes respectives, même si les pietersites ne sont pas beaucoup et les charoïtes ne le sont pas plus.

Sa peau est violette, avec des traits d'un violet clair de ci et là sur celle ci. Ses cheveux resplendissant coupé avant le menton avec sa frange qui lui cache le front sont aussi violet et avec quelques mèches plus claires. Elle est plutôt rondelette avec une trop petite bouche a mon goût. Avec de grands yeux aussi violets que sa peau. Elle porte l'uniforme violet plus foncé que sa peau, avec son losange blanc au milieu, typique des gemmes qui sont sous le commandement de Diamant Blanc. Son uniforme ressort beaucoup son teint je trouve.

En quoi être un garde, c'est être une guerrière ?

Tu ne vois donc pas que l'être, fait déjà de toi quelqu'un de plus spéciale.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel après m'avoir regarder bizarrement, elle pense à des choses … pas nettes ?

Je te comprendrais jamais…, je l'entends dire.

Au fait tu fais quoi dans le coin ? l'ignore-je.

J'accompagne ma supérieure.

Je la regarde hallucinée.

Diamant Blanc est ici !?

Ferme-la espèce d'idiote ! Diamant Blanc n'est pas venue, c'est juste sa conseillère, enfin la nouvelle.

Ah bon ? Déjà depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis la guerre sur la lune de Jupiter.

Laquelle ? Io ou Callisto ?

Io.

Ah ouais quand même…

Tu devrais un peu plus te documenter sur les missions, non les guerres des planètes. Surtout celles que nous faisons !

Ouais, ouais… Alors comme ça une nouvelle a été créée ? je lui demande.

Et oui.

Tu la surveilles ?

Non, elle s'occupe toute seule, sans que je sois là, et elle a l'air de tenir plus le coup que la dernière. En même temps l'autre était défectueuse.

Ah ? Je trouvais pas pourtant.

Elle s'est quand même rebellée contre Diamant Blanc et a dis sa façon de pensée sur l'organisation de la Grande Autorité Des Diamants. Et je peux te dire que c'était pas joyeux.

Ah ouais tant que ça.

Hum, du coup sa gemme a été détruite et une autre la remplace, c'est pour ça qu'on a dû renoncer à la lune de Jupiter.

Celle de Callisto ?

Non, de Io. Les Diamants l'ont faite dessus, et elle a pompé toute l'énergie de celle ci, maintenant c'est juste une lune aride. Sans vie. Sans rien.

Oh, bah tant pis. Et elle est a une réunion ?

Ouais avec Diamant Jaune. Je crois que c'est à propos de la prochaine planète qu'on va conquérir. Les Diamants vont envoyés des gemmes pour voir comment c'est là-bas.

Elles veulent faire quoi ? je lui demande.

J'en sais rien, c'est justement sur ça et sur l'effectif qu'elle va discuter avec Diamant Jaune, m'avoue Charoïte.

Ouah t'es trop intelligente, je lui dis.

Euh… C'est à ça que ça sert une réunion, me dit elle, et elle rajoute quelque chose plus bas peut être pour pas que je l'entende, c'est plus de la documentation qu'il te manque, c'est une case…

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

Au fait tu veux que je te dise, j'ai voulu faire ma déclaration à Diamant Jaune aujourd'hui ! je déclare.

Je vois d'un coup Charoïte tousser fortement, comme si elle s'était étranglée.

Quoi ?

Bah oui, mais je me suis fait percuté par Perle Jaune.

Normal, et tu l'as fait ?

Non, mais je ressayerais !

Mieux vaut pas, m'arrête Charoïte.

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce que … Attends, tu lis pas les nouvelles non plus ? me questionne-t-elle.

Les nouvelles ?

Là, je peux pas t'aider ma pauvre gemme.

Comment ça ?

Non, la je t'aiderais pas

Allez !

Non. Tu te débrouilles.

* * *

Et voilà comment ça se fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Faites moi part de vos impressions.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires.

A la prochaine.

07/07/2016


	3. Obsidienne et Turquoise, les nobles

Bonjour,

Je vous présente le troisième One-Shot de cette série.

Merci à Lovalya et à Tori Aoshiro pour leurs commentaires.

Cette fois ci, deux gemmes seront présentes et décrites.

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rebecca Sugar.

Les Ocs m'appartiennent.

Merci pour votre lecture.

* * *

" **Obsidienne et Turquoise, les nobles documentatrices"**

* * *

 _Quelques années avant la colonisation de la planète Terre._

* * *

"Au fait t'as vu la nouvelle coupe de l'autre ? demande Turquoise.

Laquelle, tu parles tellement des autres gemmes que je m'y perds, lui fait remarquer Obsidienne.

Bah, tu sais à la nouvelle, là, la conseillère de Diamant Blanc."

Nous nous trouvons dans la bibliothèque de Homeworld. Une bibliothèque bleue, puisque nous nous trouvons dans la partie de Diamant Bleu. Tous les documents y sont. Les rapports et les ordres de missions, les annales de guerres, la liste de toutes les gemmes, les sorties et entrées des gemmes ou encore les planétes conquises. Toute l'histoire des gemmes y est. Que ce soit dans des livres ou dans le mouvement nouveau des enregistrements sur des panneaux d'informations électroniques.

Cette bibliothèque est majestueuse et aux couleurs de notre supérieure. Les étagères semblent gigantesques mais détaillées par des traits finement taillées dedans faisant un dessin, qui si on collait les étagères, elle raconterait une histoire. L'histoire des guerres et des mouvements qui ont permis la construction de l'empire. Les étagères sont alignées les unes derrière les autres et laisse un énorme trou au milieu rempli par un grand pilier bleu donc le haut ne fait qu'un avec le toit. Celui ci est rempli de livres et les maintient d'une façon originale, par rapport aux petites bibliothèques, il n'y a qu'un seul rayon qui de haut en bas, descend en spiral. Le plafond est recouvert d'un cristal clair recouvert lui même de longs châles bleus qui prennent appuis sur le pilier de cristal et se finissent sur les angles de la pièce, se qui donne à la pièce blanche, un bleu clair, puisque la lumière qui perce le linge est blanche. Sur la porte qui mène à l'extérieur de la pièce, est représentée notre supérieure, Diamant Bleu. Et sur le mur de gauche se trouve Diamant Blanc et sur le mur de droite se trouve Diamant Jaune. Et sur le mur du fond, à moitié cachée par un rideau transparent brodé de fins fils bleus, se trouve normalement Diamant Rose. Mais sa fresque est presque défectueuse, comme laissé à l'abandon, sans aucune rénovation faite de notre part.

Nous faisons parties des nobles de Diamant Bleu. Mais nous sommes aussi les documentatrices de Homeworld et les seules à gérer cette endroit, qui nous pouvons le dire, est gigantesque.

Moi, Obsidienne, est celle, qui pourrons nous dire, est la plus sage de nous deux. Même si quelque fois je me laisse embarquer dans la jeunesse de Turquoise, et donc son ignorance.

"Ouais, et bah je trouve qu'elle copie la coiffure des autres, moi. Cette sale p*** et c**** de gemme, elle a copié ma coiffure !"

Même si j'évite le plus claire du temps à ce qu'elle déteint sur moi.

"Je te ferais remarquer que ta coiffure est triangulaire, pointe vers le bas avec une frange toute aussi triangulaire.

C'est la même.

Non, pas du tout, sa coiffure à elle, est relâchée et ondulée d'un blanc remarquable, surtout.

Mouais, c'est blanc mais ça le restera pas très longtemps à mon goût.

Ne va rien faire d'idiot, je la préviens.

Je vais rien faire, tu sais très bien de quel sens je parle, fais pas semblant, rale-t-elle."

Je range sur l'étagère l'annale sur la guerre de la planète de Neptune. Je suis moins grande que Turquoise, à peine plus grande qu'une saphir à vrai dire, je suis assez rondelette. Ma couleur dominante est le noir. Ce qui fait ressortir le losange bleu au milieu du col v de ma longue robe noir à manches aussi longues. Mes cheveux lisses sont aussi noir que la matière qui entoure notre planète. Un mèche de mes cheveux longs cachent la moitié de mon visage laissant mon oeil brillant et noir. Seule ma peau est d'un noir plus clair. Heureusement, parce que je pense que je ne serais que de la matière noire avec une étoile bleue sur le poitrail, je crois qu'on me prendrait pour un trou noir. Fantastique. Ma gemme se trouve sur mon cou, elle a la forme ovale, comme mon visage.

"Je voulais te dire quelque chose, Turquoise, je lui déclare.

Hum ? me dit-elle.

Nous avons la version officieuse, mais elle sera bientôt officiel-

Alors c'est bon ? Elles ont décidée de déclarer publiquement qu'elles sont ensemble ?

Qui ça ?

Bah, Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu, pardi. Depuis le temps que j'entends jaser les gemmes sur ce sujet.

Hein ? je fais intelligemment, mais non. Tu crois vraiment à ces rumeurs. Elles sont fausses, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, non ?

Ouais, ouais, mais moi je dis que c'est vrai. Y a aussi une rumeur qui dit que Diamant Jaune s'amuse bien avec sa perle.

QUOI ? je m'exclame, mais qu'est-ce que tu es encore allée raconter ? Ça ne va pas d'inventer ce genre de ragot ?

Hein, mais je ne fais que raconter ce que les autres disent su-"

Je m'approche d'elle rapidement et la baisse à ma hauteur en l'attrapant sur le bas de son losange bleu qui se trouve sur le croisement de son collier de son col en v.

"Ne redis jamais ça si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme l'autre conseillère. Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi, ici. Tu le sais, non ? je lui conseil.

O-oui Ob-obsidienne.

Bien si tu as compris, je lui dis en la relâchant, désolée d'avoir été si agressive, mais ici, rien n'est gardé longtemps."

Et je me retourne.

* * *

P*****, mais elle peut pas prévenir avant de réagir comme ça. Elle ma fichu la trouille, m**** !

Ouah, un peu plus et je crois qu'Obsidienne aurait remarquée mon coeur qui bat à toute allure, et je veux tout, sauf qu'elle le remarque ! Même si je le veux intérieurement. Et je le veux pas vraiment. Rahh c'est compliquée ! Au moins j'ai retenu mes rougissements.

Je l'observe au coin de l'oeil. Et elle, elle ne sait rien, je crois même qu'elle s'en fout…

Enfin qui voudrait d'une gemme plus grande qu'elle avec une coupe triangulaire pointe vers le bas, avec une franche tout aussi triangulaire, ce qui ne va pas avec ma tête carrée. Ma gemme se trouve sur mon oeil droit, donc pas celui qui est bleu, avec lequel je la regarde, ma bouche est pulpeuse ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de mon corps. J'ai une longue robe fine sans manche qui allonge bien mon corps qui lui aussi est fin. Ma robe est bleu clair comme mes cheveux et mon oeil et ma gemme aussi. Ma peau l'est encore plus et seul mon losange est d'un bleu foncée.

Je veux qu'elle me remarque autant qu'elle ne remarque pas mes sentiments pour elles.

"Au fait de quoi voulais tu me dire ? je lui demande timidement, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans le rayon des galaxies."

Elle me regarde, ce qui fait sauter mon coeur de joie, alors que extérieurement je boude à moitié.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappele-t-elle, les Diamants veulent envoyer un groupe sur une planète pour voir son potentiel.

Et c'est laquelle ?

C'est dans le système solaire, une planète que l'on a nommée Terre.

Ah ? Et elles veulent y faire quoi les Diamants ?

Tout dépendra de ce qu'on trouvera là-bas.

Oh, donc elles ont décider d'y mettre le pied dessus ?

Non pas elles, seulement un groupe de gemmes suggérées par les Diamants.

Oooh, bah c'est bien…"

Je me mis à chercher inconsciemment quelque chose. Je tombe sur la mission "Les Lunes de Jupiter - Par Jasper"

"Une jaspe a fait un rapport de mission sur les lunes de Jupiter ? dis je en me tournant vers Obsidienne.

Oui, me répont-elle, la fameuse Jasper. Elle a mené sa troupe à la victoire sur les lunes contre les Ioens et surtout les Callistoiens, très dur de la gemme ceux là. Mais c'est juste une petite guerre celle là.

Mais je comprend pas, je lui avoue.

Quoi donc ?

Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris Jupiter ? Et pourquoi seulement ces lunes là ?

On avait besoin d'une lune pour faire la conseillère et l'autre pour juste un exercice de contrôle.

Seulement pour ça ? C'est n'importe quoi c'te m**dier !

Certes mais c'est mieux que pour la planète d'avant.

Saturne ? Elle avait quoi de spéciale cette guerre ?

C'est assez compliqué… Réfléchit Obsidienne, disons qu'elle n'avait pas son anneau avant que nous venions, et qu'elle faisait deux fois sa taille."

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

"Oh… Ah ouais, mais elles ont foutu quoi là-bas ?

Secret professionnel.

Tss… Mais je comprend pas, ça fait combien de temps que la Grande Autorité des Diamants existe ?

Personne ne sait vraiment quand ou comment a été créée la première gemme, mais ce qu'on sait c'est que elle est née ici sur cette planète et a bâti l'empire donc celle qui le contrôle est cette autorité.

On sait qui elle est ?

Je n'ai que des soupçons. Des hypothèses sans preuves réelles.

Et tu supposes que c'est qui ?

Mystère, me donne-t-elle pour réponse."

Je grogne dans mon coin, mais je ne dis rien de plus. Même si la première gemme a créée la GAD, pour faire court, marre de dire tout le temps "La Grande Autorité des Diamants", et puis ça fait plus moi quoi. Enfin bon, si on sait pas quand elle a été créée, on sait que c'est cette première qui l'a fait. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Aucune idée.

"La réunion c'est déjà terminée ?

Non, mais il y a déjà eu une pause, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu soutirer les informations capitales.

Okay, je soupire."

Je suis curieuse de voir qui va participer à cette mission.

"Ah et tu sais, apparemment, on dit que tu sortirais avec Perle Bleu, je lui lance avant de courir chercher un livre à l'autre bout de la grande bibliothèque.

Hein ? dit-elle, tu vas pas recommencer !

Hihihi."

Nous nous mettons à rire ensemble, nous sommes seules dans ce grand espace mais c'est justement ce qu'on nous laisse pour que nous puissions imaginer. Et personne ne viendra nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

* * *

Fini !

J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plu.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant un commentaire.

Au sujet de cette histoire de première gemme et du fait qu'elle est construit Homeworld, l'empire et créer la Grande Autorité des Diamants est un mélange d'une de mes hypothèses, certainement une des moins probables, et d'imagination.

Avant qu'on se quitte, la série de Steven Universe reprend le 18 juillet à 19 heures pour "Steven's Summer Adventures" sur la chaîne Cartoon Network, aux États Unis. C'est vraiment génial, j'ai hâte de voir la suite de ses aventures ! Pas vous ?

A la prochaine !

10/07/2016


	4. Phénacite, la conseillère curieuse

Bonjour,

Je vous présente le quatrième One-Shot de cette série.

Je remercie Lovaly et à Tori Aoshiro.

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rebecca Sugar.

Les Ocs m'appartiennent.

Merci pour votre lecture.

Ps : Celui-ci sera un chapitre long.

* * *

" **Phénacite, la conseillère curieuse malgré elle"**

* * *

 _Quelques années avant la colonisation de la planète Terre._

* * *

"V-v-votre Altesse, j-je vous en prie, a-arrêtez, je chuchote à son Altesse.

Non, ce n'est pas encore assez, j'en veux plus, chuchote-t-elle aussi, sa voix semble essoufflée mais reste confiante.

E-et si quelqu'un n-nous voyait, qu'es-est-ce qu'on di-di-dira ?

Je n'aurais qu'à briser sa gemme, ne t'inquiètes pas, je contrôle la situation.

M-mais…

Chut, ne dis plus rien. Laisse toi faire. Je serai douce.

C-ce n'est p-p-pas ça…

Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmure sa voix suave dans mon oreille.

S'i-il vous plaît, et P-perle alors ?

Elle n'en saura rien, laisse moi faire, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

S-si bien sur q-que si, mais…

Alors arrête de parler."

Jamais je n'aurais dû ouvrir cette porte. _Jamais_.

Revenons quelques heures en arrière.

 _Quelques instants plus tôt..._

"Whoua, cette atmosphère était pesante, je soupire.

Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de réunions ? Et elle a été plutôt calme celle ci, en même temps c'est une mission d'exploration. N'oublie pas de dire à Diamant Blanc de préparer les gemmes qui iront.

Ce sera fait. Merci pour nous avoir accordé de votre temps, je lui dis poliment.

Je me dois d'être à toute les réunions. Que cela concerne une guerre, une mutinerie ou une simple mission d'exploration.

Certes, merci, Émeraude."

Je croise les bras, signe de respect chez les gemmes. Émeraude hoche simplement la tête et part en direction de… quelque part ? Sûrement.

J'admire beaucoup Émeraude. Elle a une si belle prestance et on a beaucoup de mal à la cerner. Elle est grande, presque aussi grande que Diamant Jaune. Ses cheveux verts foncées touchent le sol, enfin seulement les pointes. Ses yeux fins sont d'un vert perçant et ses lèvres sont tout aussi fin, on dirait qu'elles sont presque pincées. Quand ils nous regarde, on se sent petit. Très petit. Sa peau verte semble briller, et sa robe sans manche, ni bretelles à un trou en forme de losange qui met en valeur sa gemme rectangulaire qui se trouve juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

Moi, par rapport à elle, je suis tout le contraire.

De trop grands yeux, une trop grande bouche avec de grosses lèvres. Je suis à peine aussi grande qu'une saphir, même si je n'en ai jamais encore vue, ma peau est blanche comme mes cheveux le sont, qui sont ondulées et descendent jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Mes yeux sont blancs pour ne pas changer de couleur. Et pour continuer sur la même ligne ma robe sans manche l'est aussi. La seule couleur qui pourrait distinguer ma peau de ma robe est les coutures grises de mes vêtements. Ma gemme, elle, se trouve dans le bas de mon dos, en dessous de mes cheveux.

J'aimerais avoir le même charisme qu'elle. Et elle dégage une confiance en elle incroyable. C'est mon modèle !

Je me met en route à travers les murs sans forme des couloirs jaunes, qui montre que je suis toujours dans la partie de Diamant Jaune, et je dois aller dans la bibliothèque afin de faire mon rapport sur la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Et elle se trouve dans la partie de Diamant Bleu.

Quand on m'a créer, on m'a tout de suite assigné à Diamant Blanc en tant que conseillère. Comme quoi ils sont bien organisés ici. Et-

"Mince ! je m'écris soudainement."

J'ai oublié Charoïte !

Je cours de l'autre sens pour me diriger à la salles des portails là où elle a voulu resté, je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi elle voulait rester avec les portails.

Je tourne à gauche, puis à droite, et encore à droite, et puis encore à gauche pour revenir su mes pas et prendre à droite. Puis finalement je m'arrête.

Je crois que je viens de remarquer deux choses.

Je n'ai pas le sens de l'orientation.

Et je viens de me perdre.

Et, parce que il n'y a jamais deux sans trois. Je ne suis plus dans les couloirs jaunes.

Il n'y a presque pas de lumière, il fait presque noir. Il n'y a pas de couleurs sur les murs, je dirais même qu'il n'y a des choses non-identifiés sur les parois.

Pas un bruit ne vient déranger le silence pesant qui régne dans ce couloir. C'est encore pire que demander l'avis de Diamant Jaune sur l'importance des missions d'explorations alors que de toute manière, les planètes, ou on va les coloniser ou on va les exploser. C'est effrayant le regard qu'elle lance à ce moment.

Je joins mes mains et me retourne pour revenir en arrière. Mais je remarque que plus j'essaie plus j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le noir.

J'ai un peu plus peur à mesure que je m'enfonce. J'ai l'impression que les murs se resserent sur moi. Que le noir qui a presque envahis toute la pièce, seule ma gemme et moi semblons encore être la seule de lumière.

Je vois une porte au fond, je ne réfléchis pas et je fonce dans la porte. Ce qui fait que je me la prend mais aussi que la porte s'écroule sous mon poids pas très avantageux mais me plaît. Surtout quand il s'agit de trouver un échappatoire et qui me laisse par lui même entrée.

Si gentil de sa part. Je me relève et tapote sur ma robe pour enlever la poussière qui s'y est installée, temporairement.

Puis je relève la tête pour mieux admirer l'endroit dans lequel je suis tombée. Et je suis surprise de la propreté et l'étrangeté que dégage cet endroit. La pièce est aussi plongé dans le noir et il faudrais plus de lumière pour voir totalement la pièce mais on peut voir deux choses.

La première se trouve à gauche est une sorte de boule rose dans un cylindre en mouvement, comme si c'était dans de l'eau que la boule se trouve, l'eau est d'un rose plus clair.

La deuxième, qui se trouve à est un portail.

Mais que fait un portail ici ?

Je fais un pas dans la pièce puis un deuxième suivit de plusieurs comme je voyais que rien ne se déclenchait. Mais arrivée à la boule flottante, le portail s'allume. J'essaie de trouver un endroit ou me cacher mais je ne trouve rien à part la boule flottante. Je me cache derrière en espérant que l'eau n'est pas transparente. Ce que j'affirme puisque je ne vois rien devant moi.

Je vois l'éclat du portail s'éteindre et un moment de flottement se passe.

Des pas résonnent pour ensuite s'arrêter, je me cache bien sur en fonction de la personne se trouve, je veux pas qu'elle me trouve.

"Il ne semble n'avoir personne, pourtant le signal venait d'ici."

Cette voix !

"Je me demande si il ne faut pas changer l'alarme."

Je la connais !

"Personne ne doit découvrir cette pièce et encore moins où elle mène. Si quelqu'un devait la découvrir alors…"

C'est...

J'entends les pas se diriger vers le début de la pièce, je ne sais pas comment elle est.

Les pas s'arrêtent.

"C'est la porte qui est tombée ? C'était seulement ça ?"

Encore un silence.

"Et bien, je pense qu'il faut la changer."

Les pas se déplacent, de l'autre coté de la pièce, le fond,. Moi aussi je me déplace, mais autour du cylindre.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre. Je risque un oeil et observe.

Une lumière rose envahit la pièce, et la seule chose que je vois avant que la porte ne se ferme est la peinture qui se trouve sur la porte.

C'était le dessin de Diamant Rose, ses cristaux plutôt puisque son corps est, on dirait, mutilée. Comme si on avait voulu l'arracher du mur.

Après que je me sois assurée que la porte ne se rouvre pas, je fonce au portail.

Il s'allume pour m'envelopper dans sa lumière et me transporte dans ce halo.

Je me retrouve dans une salle différente je ne réfléchis ni à la salle dans laquelle je me trouve et fonce dans le premier portail que je vois, il me prend dans son halo lumineux pour me faire réapparaître dans la salle des portails de Homeworld.

Je me déplace du portail dans lequel je viens d'apparaître, pour n'effondrer de tout mon long.

Je tremble rien que de penser ce que je viens de faire et de voir ou encore d'entendre.

Ça voulait dire quoi tout ça.

"Hé, vous allez bien ? Votre gemme est fissurée ?"

Je relevé la tête pour voir Charoïte me regarder.

Je soupire, au moins j'ai pu retrouver Charoïte.

"Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ma gemme n'a rien.

On ferait mieux de sortir de là où vous vous trouvez, me confie-t-elle, en m'aidant à me relever et me change de portail.

Pourquoi donc, je lui demande.

Je vous expliquerais ça en chemin. Vous avez fait votre rapport ?

Non, pas encore.

Allons-y alors."

Nous nous faisons transporter dans le portail.

"Vous n'aurez pas dû sortir de ce portail, heureusement, personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Vous avez eu de la chance.

Je risque de me répétez, mais pourquoi ?

Parce que la pièce est condamnée. Personne n'est permis d'y entrer, à part la conseillère des Diamants et les Diamants elles-mêmes.

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est interdit, ne faites pas comme l'autre phénacite.

Hein ?

Nous somme arrivées."

Le portail s'éteint, et nous laisse voir la bibliothèque de Diamant Bleu.

Je marche jusqu'à une colonne pour y apposer ma main, bien évidement elle était trop haute pour moi, mais elle s'accommode aux gemmes qu'elle croise, ce qui évite que celles ci ne demandent à d'autres de l'aide pour y accéder.

Je prend un des documents mis à disposition dans une table, je m'installe à la table pour pouvoir accéder à l'ordinateur centrale, je sélectionne le dossier réunions, puis Diamant Jaune, je crée un document et marque ce qu'il s'est passée lors de la réunion. Quand je l'ai finit, je l'enregistre en mettant mon nom, je n'ai pas de code puisque je suis la seule phénacite ici, je me suis renseigner avant, et ma faction, Diamant Blanc et ma fonction, conseillère.

Je ferme les dossiers et les documents que j'ai utiliser lors de la saisie.

J'éteins la plate-forme et me relève pour revenir au portail, Charoïte m'y a attendu, elle s'est enregistrée, mais elle est restée près du portail.

Cette fois ci nous allons en direction de la partie Diamant Blanc.

Arrivée, Charoïte s'est congédier elle-même, et est partie faire autre chose.

La pièce dans laquelle se trouve le portail est toute simple, à part Diamant Blanc qui se trouve peinte au fond de la pièce ronde, c'est la seule décoration qui se trouve dans cette partie de Diamant Blanc. Diamant Blanc n'aime pas trop la décoration.

Je me dirige vers les appartements de Diamant Blanc pour lui dire ce qui s'est passée lors de la réunion.

Les couloirs sont monotones et sans reliefs apparents, et totalement blanc. C'est ce que j'appelle se fondre dans la masse. La phrase n'a jamais était si bien trouvée.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs blanc, je me retrouve devant la porte de Diamant Blanc.

Je suis entrée sans que j'ai eu besoin de m'annoncer, le détecteur sait qui je suis.

Je vois un bureau à la surface lisse, la fenêtre avec des carreaux en losanges qui laisse voir des pierres qui flottant dans un ciel blanc. Lui aussi. Et rien d'autre à part une autre porte.

C'est moi où je vois des portes partout !?

Je vois seulement une pièce vide. Vide. Pas de Diamant Blanc, ni de Perle Blanche.

Je m'avance vers l'unique sortie, à part celle que je viens d'emprunter, pour voir si elle ne serait pas à l'intérieur.

Je l'ouvre mais à peine l'ai-je fais que je me fais aspirer à l'intérieur. Enfin c'est plutôt une main qui vient de me cueillir.

 _Retour à l'instant présent…_

"Allez, laisse toi faire, je fais simplement quelques changements.

S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, VOUS SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN QUE J'AI EN HORREUR LES AIGUILLES ! ALORS ARRETEZ DE COUDRE SUR MOI ! je déclare, les larmes aux yeux."

Oui, j'ai horreur de ce qui pique et ce qui pointe, je n'aime ni les armes, ni les aiguilles.

"Phénacite, tu n'es pas drôle, me fait remarquer Diamant Blanc."

Oui, je me trouve en ce moment même avec Diamant Blanc.

Plus jamais je ne dis qu'elle n'aime ni les détails ni la décoration. PLUS JAMAIS !

La salle dans laquelle je me trouve en est remplie.

La salle est rectangulaire, me laissant le loisir de voir du fond en comble la pièce en elle même. Je suis posée sur un piédestal en blanc décoré de losanges miniatures de couleur gris et l'intérieur se trouve des cercles qui rétrécissent au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche du centre. Un long tapis rouge s'étale en long dans la pièce, celui ci a ces bords dorés. Des étagères transparentes sont remplies de vêtements classés par couleurs, par tailles et par type. Les robes sont trié par tailles et pendues en hauteur dur les étagères, parce que le plafond est haut. Très haut. Trop haut. En parlant de lui, des fresques sont inscrites. Des perles avec des gemmes dans leurs bras et entourant quatre losanges qui se trouvent au centre du plafond. Une forme semble entourer les quatre losanges, peut être les diamants, mais je ne distingue pas ce que c'est. Quatre colonnes se trouvent aux quatre coins de la pièce, mais je ne les vois presque pas, un parce que la pièce est remplie de vêtements et de choses en tout genre. Et de deux parce que je suis dos aux deux autres donc à part les bouts je vois pas comment je peux faire pour les voir.

Les étagères de vêtements ne se trouvent pas en ligne mais en diagonale, ce qui laisse à la vict- hum, à la personne de voir le choix de vêtement qui lui est im- proposé. Des robes, uniformes, et d'autres vêtements se trouvent dans le même endroit.

Et devant moi, Diamant Blanc, et ses perles qui attendent sur le coté. Cachées. Comme si je n'allai pas les voir. Je viens de les remarquer.

Mais pas la Perle principale.

Elle est blanche et grande, Ses cheveux blancs s'élance vers le haut de sa tête et légèrement à l'arrière et un peu sur les cotés. Elle a des épaulettes attachées a son haut blanc qui a voile attaché sur sa poitrine qui s'arrête à ses hanches, une sorte de jupe transparente s'arrête à ses genoux, elle a en dessous un pantalon blanc avec des motifs, des rayures se suscitent entre le blanc et un blanc moins clair. Elle ressemble à ses représentations murales. Sa gemme se trouve sur son front.

Malgré son apparence calme et froide à l'extérieur, je découvre une nouvelle facette d'elle même. Une facette joyeuse et pleine de charme.

Et j'ai aussi trouver son hobby.

Coudre sur les autres.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plus.

N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions en laissant un commentaire.

Plus que deux Ocs, et je vous donnerais les pensées des autres gemmes de Homeworld. Si vous avez une suggestion sur celles que vous voudrez avoir en première, dites le moi.

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS.

A Bientôt !


End file.
